Candied Kisses
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Huey/Jaz oneshot with a Halloween theme.


OMG Halloween!!!

ooOOOoOOOooOooOOOooOOOooOOOoOOOooooOOOo

The golden and brown decorated leaves fell lazily from the large tree that guarded the young boy's skin from the dim sun that stayed hidden mostly behind the clouds. The wind was cool, but not frigid as it swept the crinkles in his newspaper. It was a gorgeous fall day, and Huey Freeman was enjoying every moment of it, resting atop the large hill. If such a cold boy could love anything, it would have had to be a nice fall day. Yep. Everything was looking extremely pleasant, and he could scowl as he read the horrors of mankind's daily happenings in peace.

That is, until…

"Meeeeeeow!!" He was assaulted from behind by something pouncing on him. Once he was flat on his chest, the toll of the weight resting on his mid back took the most.

"Damnit, Jazmine!"

"Did I scare you?" She couldn't hide her eagerness.

"No, you hurt me. Now get off,"

Jazmine crawled off his back delicately and helped him to his feet, "I'm sorry, Huey," she giggled innocently, "I was just trying to scare you,"

Huey patted his shirt and gave his unrequited companion a onceover. She was dressed in a black chopped skirt, black stockings and a black shirt along with long black gloves that went all the way to her upper arm. On her head was a headband with two rather large, fuzzy cat ears. She had a black nose and whiskers painted on her face and her hair was in her usual ponytail.

"You gonna go trick or treating with us, Huey?"

He gave her a '_are you __**really**__ asking me that'_ face. She didn't seem to catch on, she just kept smiling, awaiting her answer.

"No," he told her, turning on his feet to head down the hill.

He had expected her to follow him, pestering him further to partake in something he found ridiculous. Typical scenario for the two.

"Aw! But why!" The sound of her buckle shoes crunching the grass and dead leaves sounded way to familiar to Huey to not be even more annoyed. Good ol' Jazmine, being good ol' Jazmine.

Around now, he would say something to discredit her own desire to wanting to go trick-or-treating, so having to stay in character, he stopped in his tracks and said, "Jazmine, why would a good, Christian girl, like yourself, want to be a part of a holiday that has been made the focal point of witchcraft and evil?"

She pouted her lip, "It's not about evil. It's fun. Don't you want candy?"

He snorted, continuing on his track home, "I can buy candy at the store,"

"yeah?" She snapped, refusing to follow him and putting her hands on her hips defiantly, "Well, good luck buying a _childhood_ while you're at the store, too, while you're at it!"

Huey turned to look over his shoulder only to see she was storming off, proud to have proven her point, "Oh yeah…!? Well… Well!!" he shouted after her so she could hear. But he had nothing he could think of to say, "…ouch,"

ooOOoOOOooOooOOo

"Trick or treat!"

"Oh! What darling costumes!" The old withered woman croaned when she saw the group of children standing in front of her door. She pulled back the screen and held out a big bowl of candy. It was orange and had a decoration of bats and ghosts along the side. She spoke to each child as she dropped a single candy inside their open bags, "One for the little kitty cat… one for the little Frankenstein… one for the princess and one for the… the…. What are you supposed to be, dear?"

Huey grimaced while Jazmine, Cindy and Caesar snickered, "I'm Khalil Gibran,"

"…who, dear?"

"A famous Lebanese-American artist, poet, writer, philosopher and theologian from the 1900's. He's the third-bestselling poet in history after William Shakespeare and Laozi…" Huey stopped himself, staring at the blank woman's face, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course, dear," She beamed, taking out a lollipop and dropping it into his bag happily, "And you're the cutest little Martin Luther King I have ever seen,"

She left them on her porch, and Huey instantly started walking away. The ringing chorus of his so-called friend's laughter was pissing him off way too much for his own liking.

"That makes five Barak Obama's, two Malcolm X's and about twenty Martin Luther King's," Princess Cindy roared, waving her star ended wand dramatically.

"I hate this holiday," Huey muttered to himself, clutching his bag so tight his knuckles started turning pale.

Caesar caught up to him, his green face paint starting to chip from his excessive smiling, "Don't sweat it, man, it's no big deal. One year I went as Neo, and everyone said I was a spy!"

Huey glowered at him and kept his pace up to the next house. Everyone's bags of candy were getting pretty full so they all decided to do one more block and then head home to enjoy the feast. Huey was pretty happy about that… He was beyond sick of the whole ordeal and was ready to go home. He didn't want his candy… Hell, he'd probably just read the ingredients to Riley and Grandad to make sure they didn't eat it either.

Ringing the doorbell, they were greeted by another white lady, only this one had a goofy hat on her head, "Well Hello there!" Why does everyone answer the door on Halloween like they're surprised to see you? Dumbest holiday ever, "I have homemade candied apples here, for everyone,"

"Awesome!" Caesar exclaimed, along with a shrill, "Thank you!" from Jazmine and a very ecstatic, "Yey!" from Cindy.

Huey said nothing, just huffed a bit.

"Here's one for each of you," she handed out, smiling warmly at them all. She stopped at Huey and asked the question that made the usual giggling start, "and just what are you exactly?"

He sighed, "khaki Gibran,"

"Sorry, son, don't know that one," she shrugged, handing him his apple on a stick, "But, my, don't you look adorable!"

The next house was enough to make Huey groan (not that it would take much, mind you.) A haunted house. Really? A freaking homemade haunted house?

"This'll be fun!" Cindy decided, "come on, Jazzy!"

"I… I don't know," Jazmine muttered, "It looks really scary…" She turned a very hopeful face to her crush, "Would you go with me, Huey?"

"Oh come on!" Cindy exclaimed, taking Jazmine's hand and running inside. Huey noticed Jazmine staring back at him, but he didn't really seem to care that much.

Caesar followed a very stoic Huey in, but neither of them seemed too impressed with what they saw. It was dark, made up of several very black tarps on wire. Cindy and Jazmine were already deep inside and hidden by the synthetic fog made by the machine. A pop up skeleton startled some kid behind them, and the sound of a chain saw and a scream was heard in the distance.

"This is pretty cool," Caesar admitted, dodging a swooping bat. Huey didn't reply. The two boys continued until there was a fork in the road. A skeleton robot puppet thing told them, "ye must venture alone," Not caring either way, Huey took the left and Caesar took the right.

As he made his bored walk through terror, Huey couldn't help but notice the screaming was getting closer, as was the chain saw. It was then that he suddenly recognized the scream. He saw a dark figure up ahead standing before a crouched on.

Realizing it was Jazmine curled up in a ball, crying, and some idiot man in a Jason costume being a dick, he ran up to to them. The chainsaw wielder tried to scare him off as well.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked him, "What kinda sick asshole likes making little kids cry!?"

"Lighten up, man, it's just fun," The guy behind the mask shrugged.

Huey scoffed, "Yeah, _she's_ having _tons_ of fun, now go torment someone else, for awhile,"

With that, he grabbed Jazmine hand and helped her up. The adult soon left to go continue his "fun" as Huey was suddenly clung onto like a teddy bear.

"I was so scared, Huey!" she cried. He rolled his eyes and patted her back. He couldn't help but feel slightly like a jerk… had he gone in with her, the chainsaw guy wouldn't have even come near her. He wouldn't have let him.

"Yeah… okay… it's… it's okay, Jazmine," he assured her. He took her hand and held it in his own, "I'll walk you back home, now, okay?"

She nodded gingerly and wiped her eyes, "Thanks, Huey,"

Knowing others would be a little miffed to have a crying girl in their haunted house, he led her outside where they hooked up with Cindy and Caesar who were waiting patiently.

"We're goin home," Huey told them, not letting go of Jazmine's hand. Seeing how upset she looked, neither of the two put up a fight and the four headed back to Jazmine's house were both of her parents asked what was wrong, and were rewarded with the very short story about the haunted house and jerk man who ran it. Mrs. Dubois got on the phone to make a very serious call while Tome decided to start checking every tiny piece of wrapped candy.

While he did this, everyone started chowing down on their apples… all except Huey, who put his on the table over a napkin.

"Hey Huey, come have some candy! My daddy already checked these," Jazmine told him, holding out a small bag of gummie bears.

"No thanks,"

She shrugged, offering him a sucker, "Here! These are the ones Mrs. Haversham was giving out. They're really good,"

Huey held up his hand to wave it away, "I don't like candy, Jazmine,"

Thinking for a moment, she returned to her candy pile and brought back some candy corn, "Here! Everyone likes candy corn!"

"No, Jazmine. If everyone liked candy corn, then I would like candy corn, too." He was getting annoyed, "and since I don't, then that makes your statement false,"

Caesar suddenly grabbed Huey's dormant candy apple, "can I eat this if you don't want it, man?" as he spoke, he had a mouth full of apple.

"Whatever," Huey shrugged.

"No!" Jazmine exclaimed, taking the treat away from the monster and carrying it over to its rightful owner, "It's an apple, Huey. It's good for you,"

"it's an apple drenched in sugar and God knows what else, Jazmine. It's not good for me… it's not good for anyone,"

She pouted and held it out to him again, "Please?"

"Damnit, no, Jazmine!" He barked, "I didn't even want to go trick or treating with you guys, anyway, but I did, and had a horrible time. All I wanna do is go home and go to sleep,"

"You don't want any candy?"

"I don't _like_ candy!" He informed her for the hundredth time.

The room grew silent as Huey turned to exit after another great tantrum. Jazmine clutched the candy corn bag in her hand and followed after him.

"Jazzy…" Cindy called after her, but she was silenced by the door shutting.

Once outside, Jazmine soon found Huey walking across the street to his house. He had just made it to the center of the road when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He half turned, "Jazmine, I don't-" he started, but was interrupted by a small kiss that landed awkwardly on the side of his mouth.

Fixing her mistake, she altered her face to kiss him fully, Huey a little confused, but didn't push back quite yet.

It took until he felt something pulling his lips apart and plopping into his mouth that he pulled away, totally shocked as a sweet sensation filling his taste buds. He looked at her and she smiled, showing off two pieces of whole candy corns in her mouth.

He bit down on the one in his mouth and swallowed.

"Thanks for saving me," She muttered innocently with a slur, due to her mouth having candy. She then spun around and dashed back into the house as quickly as she could.

Huey stayed there a moment in silence, if he could smile, he probably would have.

Candy was sweeter than he had remembered it to be.

ooOOOoOOOooOooOOOooOOOooOOOoOOOooooOOOo

Happy Halloween! And no… im not "back" officially, tho I may find some time to do more of these and maybe update my long forgotten ones… yall tell me wat u want done first and I'll do whichever the majority tells me.

Northwestern is just eating me alive right now XD


End file.
